Cover Fire (Ghost Hunt)
by HeatherFeather98
Summary: Ghost - an apparition of a dead person which is believed to appear or become manifest to the living, typically as a nebulous image.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was born with a fire in her blazing green eyes, her lips were a light shade of pink, her nose small and dainty and her hair was the purest shade of white that you would ever see.

She was born the night of true rebellion; Lucifer had been banished for many a moon and now in his arms lies his daughter. Born the day he was banished. Born from a fallen angel and a human.

Her name Katrina Elizabeth Mikaela Morningstar or as her father and mother call her Angel.

"Hey! Mai-chan!" The young white-haired girl called out, her emerald green eyes shining brightly at the young brunette that stood not too far waiting for her at the school gates. Her first friend she had ever made smiled even brighter seeing her standing just down the street.

"Angel-chan!" Mai cried, running over to her friend with joy. The pair collided in a massive hug. The pair had always been inseparable, neither letting the other leave. The pair had even gotten to the point of staying at each other's places and had a key to the others home.

Lucifer himself cared deeply about Mai as she was the only human who had been kind to his daughter. He had even taken it upon himself to look after her, if Mai needed food, he would get a weeks' worth of grocery's delivered to her home, if she needed a phone, he would buy her one and if she needed to have a doctor's visit himself or his wife would go with her. Angel was a beautiful girl, and some would say too beautiful almost supernaturally beautiful. But Mai saw through all Angel's beauty and saw the kind sweet girl. That is why Lucifer cared for her, she helped him to see why humans were good.

Mai even knew what Angel was. A Nephilim. A half human and half angel, but Mai gave little thought to that. She just saw Angel as her friend. "Are you excited for the spooky stories this afternoon?" Mai questioned her friend as they begun to walk towards their school.

"I can't wait!" Angel cried, excitement in her voice and her eyes lighting up even more. Angel always loved talking about ghosts and demons, considering who her father is. Angel had always had a calling when it came to ghosts, she was able to help them cross over, sense ghosts, protect others from attacks and she was able to move objects or even the ghosts themselves.

"You always have the best stories Angel, I bet it is because of pops!" Mai giggled causing her friend to laugh as well. "Eh! But isn't it a bad idea to talk about his stories?" Mai questioned.

"No, as long as we don't do any of the summoning spells," Angel stated thoughtfully. "But don't worry this is one mama told me."

"Hers are even more scary!" Mai cried thinking about the last story she was told by the woman herself. Utau-san has very scary stories to tell.

"Eh! But I thought you liked her stories!" Angel cried.

"Well yeah!" Mai called out. "Just not in the dark or when we are doing the lights and counting to see if someone is with us." Mai whispered. Angel placed her hand over her mouth and giggled at her friends despair.

"Well, don't worry I asked mama for a calmer less horrifying story," Angel said as she and Mai made it to their classroom. And just as the pair had walked into their classroom and sat down in their assigned seats and the heavens started to pour down.

April

Thursday

*Angel's POV*

Sitting in the darkened classroom, I had just finished telling the scary story my mother had told me last Friday. All three of my friends, stared at me with horror, now I don't believe it was that terrifying, but they did. Now my friends. Michiru and Keiko were listening to Mai tell us her spooky story.

"And then, the woman led the policeman through the hallway to the restroom in the back, once there the policemen told her to go back inside to see if she could hear the voices again," Mai said, my friends looked scared as I leaned in smirking excited. "You want me to cover you with a red coat?" Mai said in a deep voice. "She answered 'Yes' and then." Mai whispered before screaming scaring the others. "The policemen burst through the door to find the woman covered in blood as if she had a red coat draped over her."

Michiru was the first to speak staring at Mai, while Keiko held her tightly. "Mai you know we don't like when you use that creepy voice."

"Oh come on it wasn't that scary." I said giggling. "I still think you all hate me for my story," after I said that the pair looked to me and nodded agreeing mine was worse.

'That day was like any other. Staying late after school, my friends and I were telling ghost stories. Every time we finish a ghost story, we turn off a light and we're done, there's always one light left which means there's another person in the room.'

"You're up next Michiru," Mai said.

'And the other person is supposedly a ghost. Complete lie, I personally believe, it's just a silly game that does nothing, but telling scary stories, that's the fun.'

"Okay this one is about the old schoolhouse," Michiru said, in a soft tone, this catches my utmost attention, I was always curious of what everyone believed of the old schoolhouse. They all believed it was haunted. I cared little for the place since it wasn't haunted. But I like to hear the stories.

"You mean that creepy old building down the street that's collapsing?" Keiko questioned. Michiru nods.

"It's not collapsing. It was being demolished when all the workers suddenly quit because of the curse." She started before continue keeping her eyes locked ahead. "Lots of people have died in the schoolhouse, famously a teacher committed suicide there. So when they decided to build the new school, they had to tear down the old one, sadly some of the workers were hurt. Demolition ended that day." She whispered. "Last year they started demolition again to make way for a new gymnasium, but a truck driving by lost control and crashed into a group of kids outside, killing some of the students."

Keiko and Mai gasp in shock. I myself was frowning, thinking these rumours have severely become out of control. I rolled my eyes. "There's more. I heard about this from an upperclassmen." She started. "One night a student was walking past the old school and she looked up seeing in the window she saw a ghostly figure of a man, and he had suddenly vanished into thin air." She finished before turning her light off. "Here goes. One." Michiru starts.

"Two," Keiko whispers, scared.

"Three," Mai whispers.

"Four," I say louder than the three that sit with me.

"Five," A deep voice says startling everyone but myself, as I had seen the boy before he spoke. The three girls scream in fear clinging on to me as I sigh in annoyance. Then the light flicks on starling everyone.

"The ghost! He's here to murder us!" Michiru screams clinging onto me tighter. Before she gets up ready to run, only to see the young man there. "Oh, please tell me that was you just now?" She asks fear evident in her voice.

"Am I interrupting?" The young man asks.

"I thought for sure it was the ghost," Keiko says sighing the other two joining her as well, while I simply straighten my uniform after they had crinkled it badly.

"Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be here. But then I heard your voice and I couldn't help myself," He said with a soft smile on his face.

Keiko and Michiru are instantly surrounding the poor young man with bright smile. "No it's totally fine." Keiko said as the pair get up and go over to him.

"What year are you?" Michiru asked as the girls smiled to the young man.

"I'm seventeen this year." He answered.

'Hey, normally someone would say their a senior yeah?' I thought to Mai who looked to me nodding.

"We were just telling ghost stories." Michiru said as both the girls had blushes on their faces.

"I see well maybe I could join you guys sometime?" He questioned keeping his smile on his face.

"Really?" Keiko questioned, looking extremely delighted. "You mean that you like telling ghost stories too?" She stated smiling.

"Yeah," He answered, causing our friends to giggle uncontrollably.

"You seem like a really cool guy, what's your name?" Michiru questioned, her smile still plastered on her face as both Mai and I walked over to them.

"My name is Kazuya," He said with a soft smile. 'His eyes, they're not smiling.'

"Okay Kazuya, I have one question why are you here?" Mai asked the obvious question between the pair of us.

"There are some things I need to take care of." He answered.

"What are you waiting for?" Mai questioned barely interested in continuing to talk to him.

'Mai be nice.' I thought to her as I watched our two friends run after Kazuya.

"Do you need our help for anything?" Michiru asked as they giggled. 'I'm confused on why they are so transfixed with this boy,' I thought to Mai as she sweat dropped watching the girls.

'Neither do I,' she thought back giving me a look.

"No, but I would love to be invited to join you the next time you tell ghost stories," Kazuya stated smiling at the girls in front of him.

'He seems like the type that doesn't want to be fawned over, what are you hiding?' I thought to myself, my green eyes watching him.

"Of course!" Keiko exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

"You're welcome anytime!" Michiru agreed.

"How about tomorrow after school?" Keiko asked.

"Okay but where?" Kazuya asked.

"Right here," Keiko giggled.

'Something's fishy about him. I better get to the bottom of this.' I heard Mai think.

I looked to her seeing the determination on her face before turning my eyes back to Kazuya, who looked to be looking at myself. I smiled softly to him before turning to Mai. "We should get going, papa said he would be outside waiting at this time." I said smiling to my dear friend.

"Ah yeah," Mai said before grabbing our bags. "See you two tomorrow!" Mai called as we left the classroom and headed outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

G|H|O|S|T||H|U|N|T

File 1:

Evil Spirits All Over?

Friday

Myself and Mai are walking to school on a beautiful spring day. The sakura trees were filled with the vibrant pinks of all different shades. "I love this weather!" Mai called happily as I giggled next to her. "I'm so glad we left earlier. We've got all the cherry blossoms to ourselves!" She said happily but we both stop.

Next to us stands the old schoolhouse, the structure damaged beyond anything. I knew Mai was thinking of Michiru stories as was I, but I couldn't help but smirk. Mai and I laugh it off and start walking again, but Mai takes a step back and looks at the old schoolhouse once more. "Let's go closer," I said startling Mai as I walked closer to the building.

As we got closer, we stopped standing outside staring at it. "The more I look at this place the more I believe the stories." Mai said making me turn my head a little. Mai decides to get closer and looks through the window. "Huh?" I hear her question causing me to go over to her and look in as well.

"A camera?" I asked confused. I moved to open the door, and walk inside Mai standing next to me, I look around at the sad interior, wondering what all the fuss about this place is. "The more I look at this place the more I think the stories are fake," I muttered making Mai look to me.

"You don't think anything is here?" She quizzed.

"No," I said absently as I approached the camera. "Don't touch anything, we don't want something to fall on us." I ordered as Mai was about to touch some of the old school stuff. "Mai, this place is ancient, easily breakable," I stated with a raised eyebrow.

"But what's this thing doing here, I thought this place was abandoned?" Mai questioned. "It doesn't make sense someone would just leave it here," She started moving towards it before a voice behind us starts shouting.

"Whose there?!"

Mai gasps backing into one of the old shelves causing it to wobble and become unstable. My eyes widen as I watched it moving. "I'm sorry, we'll leave now!" Mai called out, before the shelf leans on both of us. "Oh no! Help!" Mai called out as I held the shelf on my back keeping it up, my strength holding it allowing me to push Mai out of the way.

"Dammit Mai I told you not to touch anything!" I shouted as the man comes in seeing me holding the shelf, but it was now slowly crushing me because my father and mother told me no other mortal could know of my powers unless I trusted them. Mai screams as it comes down, but a force pushes me out of the way as the shelf comes crashing down.

"Angel!" Mai rushes over to my form, but I shake her off as I go over to the man that saved me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked trying to get the man to wake up. I roll him onto his back as my powers light my hand a bit, and slowly fix the bleeding on his head. The wound quickly mending back together.

"What's going on in here?" I looked up seeing Kazuya standing in the doorway. I stopped what I was doing and moved back a little. Kazuya approaches the man and bends down next to him. "Lin, what just happened here?" Kazuya questioned. "You're bleeding, can you stand?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah," Lin said weakly.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about this! He startled me and I guess I turned around too fast and I…" Mai started before Kazuya cut her rambling off.

"Never mind about that. Is there a doctor nearby?" Kazuya asked.

"There's a doctor just down the road from here." I said. I watch as Mai offers a helping hand to Lin, but he smacks it away.

"No thanks, you've done enough as it is already," Lin said glaring at her before turning to me. He gives me a thoughtful look but turns away from me. Kazuya helps Lin to stand.

"But…" Mai starts holding her hand in shock.

"We met yesterday right?" Kazuya said and I nodded. "What are your names?" He asked us.

"It's uh Mai," Mai said softly.

"I'm Angel," I answered normally.

"Alright then, Angel, Mai. I thought you might want to know that you're going to be late for your first class since the morning bell just rang." Kazuya stated. Making Mai and I freeze, I slowly turned to Mai with an evil glint in my eyes.

"I'm going to kill you if my parents find out I was late," I growled before grabbing her arm and running out of the old schoolhouse and towards our school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Later that day, the last bell rang. Everyone was eager to leave as they slowly started to pour out of the school. "Mai, Angel are you two leaving?" Keiko asked as we started packing our bags up.

"Yeah, we're supposed to tell ghost stories with that cute guy." Michiru starts.

"Not us." I answered. As I pulled my phone out and sadly sighed seeing the message I had received at lunch. "Hey Mai, do you wanna stay at mine for a bit? Mama and Papa had to leave the country because someone screwed up," I said looking to my best friend.

"Ah! Of course, we just have to stop at my place and get some of my clothes." Mai said with a soft smile, understanding what I was saying. She knew where they really had gone. Hell.

"Oh c'mon Mai, Angel, please?" Keiko begged looking to the pair of us.

"This is our chance to tell ghost stories with a senior." Michiru starts. But Mai and I just continue packing not interested, especially after what had happened at the old schoolhouse this morning.

"Did you say ghost stories?" A girls voice pipes up interrupting us. "Is that what you four do after school?" She asked us, a glare in her eyes. I rolled my eyes at Kuroda, with a slight annoyance in my face at having to deal with her. "Then no wonder I've had this headache for so long. I'm very in tune with spirits, when they gather in groups, I get headaches.

"So what, your blaming us for that?" I asked annoyed beyond belief. "Last time I checked you can't summon a ghost with stories." I growled.

"Of course I am." Kuroda growled back at me. "Whenever you tell one of your little ghost stories you attract low level spirits and they attract stronger spirits, and then we're in big trouble. So when you entertain yourselves with these stories, you're putting me at risk," She said getting closer to my face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you done," I said bored.

"So tell me, if you're sensitive to spirits like you claim; do you sense anything with the old schoolhouse?" I looked over to see Kazuya standing at the door, staring at us with a fake smile on his face. Mai instantly hides behinds me.

"Oh my gosh! Kazuya came to find us!" Keiko and Michiru exclaimed together.

"Hold on, are you the one who put these girls up to telling these ridiculous ghost stories?" Kuroda asked walking up to Kazuya.

"You didn't answer my question. Could it be your psychic abilities are made up?" Kazuya asked, making a smirk slide across my face.

"Probably," I muttered not interested in the conversation anymore as I moved away from Mai and grabbed mine and her bag.

"For your information there are numerous spirits of those who died in the war who gather in the old schoolhouse. In fact I'm positive that building was used as a hospital in the war. I've seen too many injured spirits in there," Kuroda said.

"I was not aware of there being a hospital here during the war. But this school was founded well before the war. So maybe it used to be a medical school?" Kazuya questioned. I frowned watching his eyes closely. 'He wants information.'

"Look I don't know. But I really do see spirits if you're not psychic then you wouldn't understand." Kuroda stated getting annoyed.

"Are you done now?" I asked looking at Kuroda bored. "Look, cool you see spirits we get it, really great an all, but don't blame us. Stories don't attract spirits summoning spells, seances and books of the dead summon them, not stories." I stated looking to her. "Otherwise my house should be filled with ghosts," I said smiling a shit eating smile.

"So you don't agree Angel?" Kazuya asked me.

"Yes, I don't believe there are any ghosts in the old schoolhouse, just a bunch of rumours, so many that the stories have been twisted a lot around here through the many years they've been told." I answered. "Anyway, I've heard from some of the upperclassman that they only tell these stories is because they want to scare us lowerclassmen. Bunch of assholes," I muttered.

I watched as Keiko sighed. "Sorry Kazuya, can we do this some other time?"

"Yeah I'm not in the mood either." Michiru added.

"See look what you did," I growled at Kuroda who jumped back startled.

"No? Another day then?" Kazuya asked and the girls smiled nodding softly. Kazuya slowly turns about to leave before he stops and turns towards myself and Mai. "Oh and Angel, Mai would both of you mind coming with me for a moment?" He asked, more like ordered.

I felt Mai's head land on my shoulder, and I turned to see her look beat. "Okay," I answered dragging her over to Kazuya as we walked down the hallway together. "So how's your friend doing?" I asked.

"Yes about him; he suffered a sprain to his left leg and I'm afraid he won't be walking for a while." Kazuya answered.

"Gosh would you please tell him I'm sorry." Mai said as I turned to look at her. She knew I was still blaming her for this. "So what were you two doing there anyway?" Mai asked.

"Working." Kazuya answered.

"Oh I get it; you work for him, are you like his assistant or something." Mai said. But Kazuya stops. And turns to us.

"No not quite," He said looking at us. "He's the assistant and I'm the boss. And now my assistant is stuck in bed now I believe it is up to you both to take his place."

"Hey on now, just hold on a minute!" Mai shouted, shocked.

"Mai you broke the camera," I said aloud causing the pair to look at me. "After I got you out of the way and Lin-san pushed me the cabinet fell down, crashing into the camera and shattering it." I said sighing. "Kazuya's assistant tried to stop us from touching it, now it's in several pieces."

"Aww, can we just, I mean me buy you a new one?" Mai asked shaking as I glared at her, for trying to add me into the buying of the camera.

"It's quite expensive." Kazuya said, before Mai turned to me.

"I'll do anything if you pay it off!" Mai begged staring at me.

"Anything?" I questioned grinning viciously.

"Within reason," Mai added quickly.

"Well then, I'll pay off the camera if we help be his assistant's until his real assistant comes back," I said grinning.

"Okay," Mai sobbed squatting to the floor and sobbing silently.

"So how much?" I asked smiling.

"Are you sure you can pay it off?" Kazuya asked.

"Oh I'm sure, I'm Angel Morningstar, daughter of two billionaires, I think I can pay it off." I said. I see slight shock in Kazuya's eyes. But he quickly masks it.

"We can discuss that later." Kazuya said.

"What do you do at your job?" Mai asked getting over her little moment.

"I hunt ghosts." Kazuya answered honestly.

"Huh?" Mai said confused.

"In other words, I exorcize spirits, ghosts. My company Shibuya Psychic Research, was hired to conduct an investigation on the old schoolhouse." Kazuya stated.

"Psychic Research?" Mai questioned as I had been nodding along to Kazuya as he spoke.

"Is that a question?" Kazuya said staring at Mai directly, annoyance in his eyes.

"Mai, Psychic Research is another term for spiritual investigation," I said smiling softly. "In other words, I assume your company basically examines and scrutinizes reports of supernatural phenomena. Right?" I questioned, intrigued.

"Yes, and I run the company." Kazuya states.

G|H|O|S|T||H|U|N|T

Friday

It had slowly become darker and cooler as we stood outside the schoolhouse, Kazuya opens the back doors of the van and both Mai and I watch. "Oh man," I hear Mai whisper.

"One week ago, your principal contacted my company." Kazuya starts telling us what he had dug up recently. He starts to pull things out of the van and handing myself and Mai some equipment. "When I checked the records, I was able to verify up until 18 years ago when the old schoolhouse was still being used, there would be one or two deaths inside the structure every year." He tells us.

He then starts to type away at his computer. "It's also true that when construction crews were demolishing the east side of the building; there was an accident where the roof collapsed prematurely. No workers died as a result, though, five were injured which was ultimately blamed on human error. Construction ended with only a third of the planed demolition ever being finished." Kazuya states as we all start making our way inside the building.

As we go in, I look around and see the fallen cabinet had been cleaned up and pushed to the side. "A teacher did in fact commit suicide in the building, but that was explained in the suicide note left by the victim. The incident with the truck last year was a drunk driving accident. That's when construction was stopped for the last time." He said as we carried on through the hallway. I was paying attention while Mai had stopped to look above herself as she heard creaking noises. "No doubt the rumours played a part in this decision. Based on my research the existence of paranormal activity here, is nothing more than fiction." He says as we walk into one of the old classrooms. "For a place this active, every occurrence has a reasonable explanation." He says setting down the equipment, that I believe would later turn into some shelves. "We'll set up base here." He states.

"Base?" Mai questions.

"Precisely, we'll conduct all of our observations from this room." He says.

"Heh, heh, yeah of course guess I'm still learning," Mai stated, obviously not wanting too.

"Set up those shelves for me. I'll start bringing in the equipment." Kazuya ordered, starting to leave both of us in the room.

"You're gonna leave us here all by ourselves?" Mai questioned shocked as I started to build the shelves not worried about this place at all.

"Would you rather carry this stuff in?" Kazuya questioned. "It's heavy, some of it weighs almost 100 pounds," He stated. Mai stops and thinks for a second.

"I'll stick to shelves." Mai sighed in defeat, I smiled as I had almost already finished. "Eh!" Mai shouts looking at the completed shelves. "Angel, stop being good at everything," Mai muttered before freezing. I look up hearing the loud creaking and we both start to look around. We both look up toward the ceiling. I blink as the lights turn on and Mai covers her ears out of fear. She turns and out of nowhere a hand grasps the door frame, I watch Mai jump back in fear and scurry over to me, using me as her shield.

"Hey Kazuya," I said smiling softly, with a ticked off expression on my face.

"Stop goofing off and get back to work," Kazuya orders before seeing the completed shelves. "Well done Angel," he says to me and I smile sweetly before shoving Mai a little away from me.

'It's official… I hate him.' I hear Mai say in her head causing a giggle to leave my being. I never noticed the slight look I got from Kazuya, or the slight pink dusting his face.


End file.
